Sister Desires
by SophieAngel69
Summary: James is hunting Bella so Alice and Jasper take her to the Denali's to keep her safe. Unexpectedly Bella finds herself drawn to two of the sisters who are determined to keep her safe. Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I awoke as the car came to a stop. "Where are we?" I mumbled, viewing the large house, not much smaller than the Cullen's and covered in glistening white snow, through squinted eyes.

"We're at the Denali's," Alice's voice responded from the front seat. "They are our cousins, we can hide here." She explained.

I nodded sleepily and my door opened. "You brought a human here?" A voice like tinkling bells asked and I looked up to see a pale skinned blonde haired beauty before me. Her eyes were as golden as her hair and her pale pink lips were soft and inviting. She smelled like liquid gold, or how I would imagine liquid gold to smell, which was oddly sweet. I wanted to fall into her arms and melt into her embrace but I sat frozen in shock at her beauty. "You have a lot to explain dear cousin." Her beautiful words brought me out of my thoughts and I blinked a few times to assure myself this was real.

"Hi," I mumbled, my hand lifting up to wave timidly at her. "Bella," I squeezed the word out feeling completely stupid.

"Hello little human," she greeted me with the most luscious smile. "I'm Tanya, now I would invite you inside but I'm afraid we have a human drinker in our company today."

"What?" I heard Alice's shocked voice exclaim. "Who? When?"

"It's Laurent," Jasper spoke but my eyes were still on the beautiful woman in front of me, not the couple behind me.

"He arrived last night." My golden angel spoke. "He says that Carlisle sent him, he is interested in our ways." The beautiful creature explained, her attention on the other two vampires.

"While he may be curious," Jasper spoke again, it was odd to hear him speak as he had been very quiet when we met. "Laurent would never join our ways, he has neither the patience nor the restraint required and he enjoys the hunt far too much to give it up."

"To be fair Jasper," she spoke again, the most beautiful creature in all the world. "You did not have the required restraint until your Alice taught it to you. Perhaps young Irina can do for him what Alice has for you?"

"Laurent has mated with Irina?" He asked in shock but still I did not turn my head, I would not dare miss a second of her beauty.

"Not yet," Tanya answered. "But he is out hunting with her now, I doubt it shall be long until they are mated."

"Well Laurent may have told you about his coven mate James," Alice began.

"Ex coven mate," my beauty corrected. "And yes he did."

"Well James is hunting Bella," Alice informed her and her beautiful eyes widened, her long thin lashes moving aside to expose the shiny white pearl adorned with a gold cornea and a pitch black pupil.

"Well best bring her inside then," Tanya insisted, moving aside and allowing me to step out of the car. My legs were shaky as I slowly placed my weight on them, my knees were weak and all I could think was her. "Irina will have to distract Laurent enough to keep him from giving into temptation." She leaned in close and closed her eyes, inhaling my scent. "And what a temptation you are my sweet." Her voice dropped to be low and husky.

"Bella is Edward's mate," Alice announced and Tanya's face fell. I wanted to take back the girl's words and make this beauty smile again, but she was right, I was with Edward.

Tanya took a step back and I wanted to fall forward into her. "Well we had better get you inside then Bella." She stated, turning away from me in disappointment.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sister Desires is yet another Challenge given to me by Ariel Wolf. For those who do not know, I take story requests or suggestions in the form of challenges to test my writing ability. The challenge will be posted on the last chapter.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

******Bella's POV**

I was given a room and introductions were either rushed or skipped due to me being hunted by James. I was beginning to feel more like a prisoner than a guest.

"Hey there," I heard a voice as soft as silk say and I turned to see a beautiful woman standing in my doorway with a tray of food. She was shorter than Tanya but not by much, her hair was the colour of honey and her bright red lips were in direct contrast with her skin. "I'm Kate, you must be Bella." She raised the tray, "I thought you might like something to eat."

"Thanks," I mumbled, stunned by her beauty, were all the woman here so breathtakingly beautiful?

Kate walked over to the bed which I was sitting on, after handing me the tray she sat beside me as I ate, feeling uncomfortable under her watchful gaze. "So you are Edward's mate," she began, "how did that happen?"

"Um," I mumbled in thought. _How did that happen?_ "Well we go to school together. We got to know each other and then we went on a date, sort of." I continued eating my mashed potato to signify that I had finished my story.

"So he didn't sweep you off your feet and capture your heart with some big romantic gesture?" Kate asked and I shook my head.

"Well he did save my life," I added. "I was in a car accident and I would have died if he hadn't saved me, but I'm not sure if that was a romantic gesture, we had hardly spoken three words to each other before then." I finished my mashed potatoes and moved into the steak, not meeting her eye as I spoke.

Kate chuckled. "That sounds like Edward. So how long have you two been together?"

I finished my food and placed the tray on the bedside table. "Not long."

Kate leaned in close. "So it isn't serious then?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not really," I replied, she was so close I could smell her. "I'm not really his mate, just his girlfriend." I explained and Kate brought up her hand to stroke my face.

"Relationships like that end all the time," Kate informed me and I nodded. "So I ask you this, do you want him?"

I was overwhelmed by how close she was, drinking in her deliciously sweet smell. Perhaps I wasn't thinking clearly, or perhaps I was thinking more clearly than I ever had before. I shook my head.

"Then you wont mind me doing this?" Kate asked, closing the minimal distance and pressing her cold sweet lips against my own. I reacted immediately, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close, kissing her deeply. My hands explored her body and vice versa while we moved onto the bed to have more room. She lay me on my back and hovered over me, finally pulling back from the kiss. "So your fine with that?" Kate asked and I opened my mouth to respond.

I had not realised how much I needed oxygen before. I took a few deep breaths before responding. "Don't stop," I begged and with a smile Kate kissed me again.

I moaned against her lips as her hands slid under my shirt. Her chilled hand slipped inside my bra and I gasped in pleasure as she grasped my breast.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A voice almost screeched, it would have been a screech if it weren't so beautiful.

Suddenly Kate was gone and I sat up to find her sitting directly in front of me. "Hello sister," she greeted Tanya from the doorway. "Would you like to join us?"

"Kate, Bella is Edward's mate, I _told_ you that." Tanya protested.

Kate leaned back comfortably, not bothered by this situation in the slightest and I stayed silent and embarrassed behind her. "Well you have clearly been misinformed," she taunted. "Bella has no mate, she has a boyfriend who she has barely met and doesn't want. Which means she is mostly available. Isn't that right Bella?"

Tanya looked at me with new eyes. "Bella are you Edward's mate or not?" She asked me and I just shook my head, too embarrassed to speak.

Kate reached back to wrap her arm around me. "So I ask again, would you like to join us?"

Tanya looked torn for a moment before a look of determination spread across her face and she walked towards me. The beautiful golden haired vampire climbed onto the bed and kissed me passionately.

* * *

_**Authors Note: While writing this I found that smut just didn't seem to fit with the storyline, however the content is just raunchy enough to deserve an M rating.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I lay in bed between the two beautiful vampires and snuggled into their embrace, feeling the brush of their naked skin against my own.

"Bella?" Kate asked and I turned my head to view her.

"Yes Kate?" I responded, marvelling at her beauty, even with her bright red lipstick smudged like that.

"Will you be ours?" She asked, her voice was uncertain and something about her seemed vulnerable once she had said the words.

I knew what she was asking for was something far more serious than what I had had with Edward and I thought very carefully before responding. "I would like that." I told the girls and Kate smiled so I kissed her.

"Bella?" Tanya asked and I turned to face her this time.

"Yes Tanya," I replied, eyeing her beauty, her golden hair was a mess and yet somehow it looked even more beautiful than before.

She reached out to stroke my face. "With James hunting you you will always be in danger," she began seriously. "As long as you are human you will be vulnerable, if we turn you he would no longer have any interest in you; Would you be willing to become like us?" My angel asked be hesitantly.

I responded by kissing her. "I would love to spend every day I have with you girls, why would I ever object to having longer to spend with you?" I asked once we parted.

Tanya smiled so joyfully and Kate nuzzled my neck. "It will hurt," the honey haired vampire warned me.

"I don't care," I assured them both. "I would go through all the pain in the world just for the honour of spending one night with you girls. I know I haven't known you long but I fell in love with each of you the moment I laid eyes on you."

"We love you too Bella." Tanya whispered against my neck.

I felt their cool breath against my jugular. Tanya on my left and Kate on my right. I shivered in anticipation before they both bit into my neck. I cried out in pain and they retracted their teeth from my sensitive flesh. Although the pain was excruciating, I knew that in the end, it would all be worth it.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And so we have reached the end, I hope that turned out well. As promised, the Challenge.**_

_**Challenge:**_** When on the run from James Alice takes them to Tanya's clan where Tanya Kate and Bella sleep together and unlike Edward has no reason not to change her to vamp thus stopping James**

**_Do you think I succeeded and why?_**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


End file.
